


leftovers

by glimbows



Series: everything i wanted [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Glimbow Week 2020, Missing Scene, She-Ra Season 5 Compliant, happy glimbow week countdown!, hasnt been betad. you have been warned, i literally wrote this in an Hour just to get it out so, it's like....... flirting / hurt n comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimbows/pseuds/glimbows
Summary: Wrong Hordak had misread the instructions Glimmer had so lovingly written on his batch, meaning that for the first time, they have leftovers. The sheer normalcy of it is almost exciting.or,Bow and Glimmer continue to repair their relationship over some leftover dumplings.(for the glimbow week countdown prompt "cooking".)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: everything i wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826020
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020 countdown collection





	leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> for the glimbow week countdown prompt "cooking", even if this is all post-cooking. 
> 
> takes place sometime in between s5, ep 6 "taking control" and s5, ep 7 "perils of peekablue".

She can tell things are improving between them when he starts helping her clean up in the kitchen. It disturbs the bit of routine they’ve fallen into post-rescuing Catra. 

When meals are over, Glimmer and Wrong Hordak are the ones responsible for the more homey aspects of ship life. Things are never too messy, as there isn’t much mess to make with the little Mara left for them, but it’s a good way to spend a half hour or so that doesn’t involve staring out at the endless expanse of space. The Queen has spent too much time doing that, too much time worrying about what’s waiting for them on Etheria. 

And Bow’s behind usually stayed glued in the captain’s chair. That’s what makes his new habit of trailing behind her after dinner so significant. It’s never a spoken offer to assist, but a few quick moments she doesn’t realize have passed until he’s scrubbing a dish next to her. And each time, it’s the same blueprint of conversation. 

“Where’d you learn to make that?” 

“Would you believe me if I said Wrong Hordak and I were just experimenting?” 

“Maybe. But it wasn’t bad.” 

_ Or,  _

“That was actually pretty good.” 

“I mean, when your expectations are that low to begin with…” 

“Seriously, it hit the spot.” 

And then they lapse into silence, save for running water and creaking cabinets. It isn’t as thick as the first few nights she spent on the ship. Glimmer feels like, if she wanted to say more, she could without being served the cold shoulder. But she doesn’t push her luck, content with whatever half-compliment he’s given her for the evening. 

It means he’s trying, so she’ll give him room to. 

* * *

Bow rolls the dice the third time she makes dumplings. Wrong Hordak had misread the instructions Glimmer had so lovingly written on his batch, meaning that for the first time, they have leftovers. The sheer normalcy of it is almost exciting, and there’s an energy in the kitchen that wasn’t there before. 

Wrong Hordak had been clone-napped by Entrapta for the evening, a gap in the atmosphere neither Bow nor Glimmer has acknowledged out loud. As the archer sorts through some scattered recipe cards, he can’t help but notice the sight of his best friend struggling across the room. 

She’s on one tiptoe, leg halfway slung over the counter, grunting and seething to herself about her own height as she attempts to reach a cabinet that’s just a few inches too tall. Bow wordlessly approaches and places a hand on her shoulder to nudge her away. The sensation of his touch is enough to knock her back, and Glimmer subconsciously balls her fist as he retrieves the tupperware she was looking for. 

“Thank you,” she says sheepishly as she accepts it. 

It’s quiet for a moment as Bow steps away, and by the time he speaks, Glimmer’s focus is elsewhere. As she eyes one of the leftover dumplings, her stomach gives a slight growl. 

“If only you could have teleported up there, huh?” 

If she wasn’t the only other person in the world, Glimmer would’ve thought he was talking to someone else. It’s just distant enough, just snarky enough to be meant for another; and yet there he is, halfway across the room giving her sideways glance. 

She raises an eyebrow. “Jerk. I’ll ask Adora for help next time.” 

There’s a ghost of a smirk that appears on his lips for a moment. It haunts her once it’s gone. 

“You? Asking for help? Doesn’t seem realistic.” 

“I’m evolving,” Glimmer replies. She sets the tupperware down a bit heavier on the counter for emphasis. “It’s a process.” 

“Uh-huh,” Bow shuffles the recipe cards with the same force. “How’s that going for you? Almost broke your neck a second ago over a plastic container.” 

“Like I said,” she unsnaps the lid. “It’s a process.” 

It’s a strange little song they’re playing now, each trying to pack their simple words with enough rhythm to make them seem edgy. Glimmer rips a sheet of plastic wrap, Bow shuts a drawer; their eyes trained on each other, daring one another to interrupt the flow. 

“I think you’re full of it.” Bow says, the ghostly smirk from before now resurrected on his face. 

“Do you?” Glimmer challenges. She picks up the first dumpling from their extra batch, holding it between her fingers like it’s a gold doubloon. “ _ I _ think you were worried about me.” 

She steps to the side as she places the dumpling within the tupperware. In tandem, Bow falls into the spot where she was a moment before. 

“Worried about you falling off a countertop? Maybe a little bit.” 

“Is that why you started following me in here? To keep me from climbing up furniture?” 

Glimmer mentally cheers (though her smug joy is evident on her face) as she sees Bow’s eyes open a little wider. He recovers quickly though, plucking a dumpling from the leftovers pile before she has a chance to stop him.

Bow eyes the food in a way that mocks her, treating it like treasure rather than the once-dehydrated dough it rightfully was. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you were hiding these in here pre-made.” 

“Maybe, maybe, maybe,” she parrots, shoving the remaining dumplings within the tupperware with each word. “It’s always maybe with you.” 

“What, can’t I evolve too?’ Bow asks. 

That unspoken thing between them begins to whisper, weaving within their banter with mentions of evolution. Yes, she’s evolving, but so are they. They don’t know what they’re saying when they talk about never being the same, but the energy within the kitchen charges a spell so close to being cast it hurts to keep it inside. 

Glimmer slides the container down the counter towards him. Bow stops it with his hand so it doesn’t go flying, but is unable to stop _ her  _ as she takes a stride, copying his stance as she leans against the counter before him, so close all of the sudden. 

The Queen gazes up at him. For a split second, Bow sees her eyes flit towards the dumpling. 

“Of course you can.” But there never used to be maybes between them, there never used to be that uncertainty. “But I want to know what you’re thinking, Bow. What are you really thinking?” 

She’s obviously feeling herself. Bow takes her in, along with the whole kitchen; the slight disarray of it all a testament to how she’s been taking every route she can back to their hearts, stomachs included. 

He presses the dumpling into her hand rather than the tupperware. 

“I’m proud of you.” 

Glimmer blinks, suddenly back in the kitchen after living through their song and dance. Her gaze flutters from the dumpling to his face, mouth open in surprise. It’s not a game anymore, but by the cool look in his eyes, she isn’t sure if she lost or won. 

“What?” is, pathetically, all she can manage. 

Bow takes her hand, curling her fingers around the dumpling with his own. An excuse to test things out, to make sure he still fits there in her grasp. 

“You are trying. And I’m proud of you.” 

Glimmer opens her mouth to speak again, but he pulls away before she can. Her stomach growls yet again. 

“That’s for you. We’ll still have plenty of leftovers.” 

She turns as he steps away, no doubt en route back to his captain’s chair, still gripping the dumpling like he’d guided her to. 

“Bow,” 

But he doesn’t stop to heed her words, simply giving her a fully-alive smile before disappearing behind the automatic doors. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy glimbow week countdown, everyone! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @gllimbow and come yell @ me about all things she-ra and glimbow related 💜✨


End file.
